


Your Silence as my notes, Your smile is the music

by RegenbogenBluemchen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: College AU, Friendship, M/M, Modern AU, Music, Music AU, Muteness, Nightmares, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1541879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegenbogenBluemchen/pseuds/RegenbogenBluemchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean is a 21 year old student of a University where he studies music. Since he was a young boy he loved playing the piano and singing. In his sparetime he's giving piano lessons, and as if it was fate, two people meet, from wich one has to communicate voiceless. But both are coming along better than they had thought, thanks to the music.<br/>But what if the music isn't the only thing connecting them...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Silence as my notes, Your smile is the music

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dein Schweigen sind die Noten, und dein Lächeln die Musik](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/47510) by Charly03. 



> This story is a translation of my girlfriend's fanfiction. ^-^  
> I tried my very best to keep her style of writing. I hope you enjoy the story!  
> Please feel free to comment also on the original story!
> 
> Have fun reading! ♥

“God damn it…” Jean murmured as he grabbed something of the things he needed and stuffed them into his bag.

Like probably everyday he was too late again today. Horribly late!!

He had to be at college in ten minutes, and like nearly every day Jean stood, still in his boxers, with a slice of bread in his mouth and a only half packed bag in his flat, where he was looking for the stuff he needed for school.  
But no matter how hard he looked, he couldn’t find everything. Sometimes, when he was late, he thought there might be some sort of little gnomes which came out of the corners at night and put his stuff into the most unbelievable places you could imagine.

The twenty and one year old student didn’t want to admit that it probably just was his chaos to be blamed. He was simply too proud for doing so!!  
“It’s every day the same, I gonna pack my bag in the evening from tomorrow on!”  
But he probably wouldn’t do so. He had planned this several times now, but he always talked and never acted.

When he had his bag packed he gathered some clothes and put them on half-heartedly, ate the rest of his bread in three bites and hung his bag over his shoulder. He rushed to the front door and slipped into his shoes. God, that bustles every morning!  
He took a last short look around his flat. It was really going to drown in chaos soon. Perhaps he should find someone who assisted him with cleaning…but no way had he money for that.  
He wanted to make sure he forgot anything and…  
“Oh!”  
Without even trying his gaze slipped over the music sheets lying on his dresser. He picked them up immediately and ran downstairs the next second on the street for going to college.

 

“What does he study there?” you probably ask yourself, but there is no time to explain right now!! 

 

Jean ran down the street, which he crossed from time to time and finally had to stop at a traffic light that just didn’t want to turn green!!  
‘God damn it, just turn green already! How long do you want to stay red?! Come on, isn’t green a lot pret-‘  
He couldn’t finish his sentence, the traffic light went green and Jean immediately started running again.

But when he crossed his path with a crowd of people, Jean bumped into someone before he could even think about slowing down.  
Of course, he never had much luck!!  
The young man Jean had bumped into dropped some of the things he was holding on his arm, stumbled backwards and flopped right on the floor.  
Jean wanted just wanted to keep going because of the time pressure he was in, but of course he wasn’t completely impolite (expect towards Eren, but that’s a different story), he helped the stranger to get back on his feet and gathered the papers from the floor so that they could go back to the side from which the young man came originally.

“You’re alright?” Jean asked a little concerned.  
The young man, his hair dark brown and freckled cheeks, looked up to Jean and nodded quickly. Jean sighed in relief and he smiled softly.  
‘Just stay calm and friendly, Jean…’  
“Thank goodness. What a relief!”  
He gave him back the things Jean had gathered from the street. Then he looked back to the young man towards him and smiled nicely.  
“You need any help?” Jean asked friendly, but the other one simply smiled back for a second, took back his things and…went away.

Jean blinked a little baffled before he sighed, his hands against his hip.  
“Well, that was kinda strange…”  
For a second he just stood there and watched the young man go, his mind somewhere else, before he suddenly remembered again where he had to go.  
“Oh shit!!”  
Those words on his lips, he continued running to his college. Like nearly every day he apologized for being late, but he was just told to sit down.  
He heard a silent murmur and he knew immediately who it was. Jean threw an angered look at Eren before he took place next to his friend Connie and sighed again.  
“Hey Jean, did the chaos ate your stuff again?” Connie asked silently, a grin on his face to which Jean only returned an annoyed look.  
“Stop mocking me, you saw it, right?!”  
Both focused back on the professor’s words. Jeans thoughts slipped back to the boy from today’s morning again and again, though.

Why has he been acting so strange? Jean really wanted to know…

 

Time passed flying today. Jean said good bye to his friends and walked around the huge school building. He remembered just this second that he’s going to get a pupil today.

What for?

Jean is a pianist and singer. Probably he wasn’t a great one, but he was quite good.  
He was student at a great University where he wanted to make his Bachelor of music.  
He had always loved music. As a child he had started to learn playing the piano and later, he sung.  
With the young age of twelve, he already started writing his own songs and composed with thirteen. The teachers from his school back then always had told them how much talent he got and that he better didn’t waste it!!  
That’s why he became student of this university.

When Jean was in his second term, he was asked if he’d be teaching younger ones playing piano.  
Of course Jean didn’t say no. He didn’t regret doing so. It didn’t bother him to teach younger ones. It was actually fun to teach them what he loves to do.  
It was last week when he was told of someone who wanted to join his lessons. He wasn’t a student of this university, because the boy was just seventeen years old and in his last year of high school.  
It was no problem for Jean and he was looking forward to meeting the new student of him.

He entered the great music hall with a black piano in its centre. He loved this room. It was like his second home. He felt more comfortable here than in his filthy flat, though.  
But he hadn’t to clean in hear, plus factor for the music hall.  
He slowly went through the hall, the clicking sound of his shoes cutting through the complete silence with each step he took. He put his bag down on a table and took out his music sheets.  
Before his new student arrived, Jean would interrupt the silence with music a little.  
Silence was one of the things Jean didn’t like at all. Such a huge hall had to be filled with music!!  
He went towards the piano and sat down on the small chair.  
He opened the piano and let his finger slide lightly over the keys.  
Jean really liked this piano, even though the old one at home was still better…  
But he didn’t want to think about it. He put the music sheets in front of him, looked at them for a second and then slightly pressed a key.  
A sharp F, a strange beginning for a song.

‘But the perfect tone for cutting through the silence...’

Without wasting more thoughts about it Jean started to play his song.

The tones sounded wonderful as his play cut through the silence and filled the hall with a warm atmosphere. Jean closed his eyes as he played and focused completely on the sound of the keys he pressed.  
It was really special to watch him play. He didn’t just play, he lived the music. He filled the whole instrument with live as he touched the keys.  
As if the piano had a life of its own and Jean was only its guide.  
He was so concentrated on his play, he didn’t notice how the door opened and two people entered the hall. They didn’t interrupt him and simply listened to the sound of his play.

Until he finished the song.  
He held his eyes closed a little longer, but then he opened them and turned himself towards the door.  
His eyes became huge within seconds.

“You…?!”  
Was it that what people called fate?  
Slowly Jean stood from his chair and looked at the woman and the young man from today morning. He was to become Jean’s student? The guy Jean thought about the whole day?!  
“Well, this is how we meet again! Can’t flee this time, huh?” Jean said smirking and went towards them. His sentence was just as direct as Jean’s character was.  
The boy didn’t say a word and looked away. He was probably surprised, too, over the coincidence of Jean being his teacher, and perhaps he was a little bit shy as well.  
“You know each other?” the woman asked, but Jean shook his head no.  
“No, I just met him this morning when I accidently bumped into him on my way to college. Sorry again for that, by the way, so…”  
Jean slightly scratched the back of his head and looked at the boy, but he still didn’t look at him.

Jean looked at the woman a little confused, who looked at him with an apologizing expression.  
“I’m really sorry, my son-“  
“Ah, no problem, he probably doesn’t like talking to strangers!! Don’t worry, I taught guys like that before! You know, when you get used to the music and so on, you also open your heart to others!”  
The woman took a short look at her son before she started talking to Jean again.  
“His name’s Marco Bodt. I’m sorry if this is too much for you, I should’ve probably told you earlier, but…”

Jean blinked in confusion, as Mrs. Bodt looked down before meeting his eyes again. Her look was a bit said and apologizing at the same time.

“My son is mute…”


End file.
